Child's Insecurity
by terbang berbatang
Summary: Hyunbin, Minhyun, dan kegelisahan putra kecil mereka akan kehadiran sosok asing yang harus ia sebut sebagai adik [Minhyunbin. Produce 101. JBJ. Nuest. Wanna One. Domestic!AU. Marriage Life. MPREG]
1. Main Story

**PERLU DIPERHATIKAN:**

 **-Ff ini adalah hasil remake dari ff lainnya. Pernah nemu?**

 **-SLASH/BL/BOYXBOY/MPREG**

 **No GS**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kwon Hyunbin | Hwang Minhyun**

 **Kid!Hwang Hyunjin**

 **Supporting cast:**

 **Kang Dongho | Kid!Kim Seungmin**

 **Newborn baby!Park Junghyun**

 **Tau siapa mereka?**

 **No OC**

 **Mention of:**

 **Kang Euigeon | Ong Seongwoo**

 **Newborn baby!Lee Daehwi**

 **Newborn baby!Lai Guanlin**

.

.

.

Sejak Hyunjin diberitahu bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang adik di usianya yang kelima ini, ia merasa bahwa Hyunbin dan Minhyun hanya melakukan interaksi dengan adiknya yang bahkan belum dilahirkan itu.

Sebenarnya tidak. Itu hanya pemikiran buruknya. Kedua orang tua Hyunjin tetap memperhatikan Hyunjin seperti biasa. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa perhatian ayah ibunya itu lebih tercurah pada sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perut ibunya.

Sejujurnya Hyunjin tidak menyukai itu.

Ia ingin, perhatian itu hanya tertuju padanya. Selalu, dan selamanya.

Ia tidak ingin kasih sayang yang diberikan ayah ibunya itu terbagi.

Dulu, ia selalu mendapat perhatian penuh. Lalu dengan kehadiran anggota baru di dalam keluarganya kelak, semua akan terasa aneh. Apakah ia bisa membiasakan diri dengan orang asing di rumahnya?

Hari yang dinantikan Hyunbin dan Minhyun hampir tiba. Yang menemani Minhyun di rumah sakit pagi ini untuk kelahiran anak keduanya nanti malam adalah kedua orang tua Minhyun. Karena Hyunbin masih melakukan _duty_ -nya di Amerika.

" _Kau siap_?" tanya Hyunbin di seberang. Meskipun Minhyun hanya bisa mendengar suara suaminya melalui sambungan telepon, itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Minhyun mengelus perut bulatnya, "Apa aku punya pilihan untuk tidak siap?" Ia pikir ia salah ucap barusan. Seharusnya ia bisa mensugestikan seluruh hal baik ke dalam pikiran. Ia adalah gerbang bagi kehadiran anggota baru keluarga kecilnya. Semua orang bergantung padanya. Semua orang bergantung pada perjuangan yang akan ia lakukan malam ini.

Ia tidak bisa menitipkan Hyunjin pada orang tua Hyunbin karena mertuanya itu juga tinggal di Amerika.

Maka di sinilah Hyunjin berada sekarang. Kediaman Daniel dan Seongwoo. Ayah dan ibu Seungmin. Seungmin adalah teman dekat Hyunjin sejak mereka masih memakai popok.

Meskipun Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah memiliki tiga orang anak–dan saat ini akan menambah lagi, mereka selalu senang dengan kehadiran Hyunjin di kediaman mereka. Apalagi jika Hyunjin sampai menginap seperti yang akan dilakukannya malam ini. Karena hal itu bisa menaikkan drastis kadar keceriaan Seungmin.

"Punya adik itu menyenangkan." Itu adalah jawaban singkat Seungmin ketika Hyunjin bertanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik. Dan hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada penjelasan lain tentang alasan kenapa seorang adik bisa dibilang menyenangkan?

Di kamar, Seungmin mengajak Hyunjin untuk memainkan robot-robotnya. Namun Hyunjin hanya menyentuh robot itu tanpa ada gairah untuk memainkan. Ia malah lebih tertarik untuk membuka topik tentang adik itu. Membiarkan robot itu merefleksikan cahaya mentari pagi yang menembusi kaca jendela.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Daniel dan Seongwoo membawa Hyunjin ke rumah sakit untuk melihat adik baru Hyunjin. Bahkan Hyunbin dan kedua orang tuanya juga sudah tiba di sana.

Semua orang berkumpul di dalam ruangan. Dan bayi itu tidak berada di sana saat ini. Namun Hyunjin tidak peduli. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur ruang inap yang Minhyun tempati, duduk di atas perut rata Minhyun dan memeluk ibunya itu. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menangis. Dan ia benar-benar menangis. Ia tidak bisa memendam kegelisahan. Dan sepertinya tidak bisa mereduksinya dalam sehari.

Minhyun membalas pelukan itu. Mengelus punggung Hyunjin pelan seakan mengalirkan energi positif untuk mengurangi kegundahan sang putra dan tersenyum heran, "Kau kenapa sayang…?" ia mengecup puncak kepala putranya itu.

Hyunjin hanya merasa takut. Takut bahwa setelah ini ia akan benar-benar kehilangan sang ibu. Ibu yang selalu bersama dengannya. Ibu yang selalu ada setiap ia membutuhkannya. Ia takut jika kehadiran adiknya akan membuat sang ibu pergi darinya. Ia benar-benar takut.

Hyunjin mengalami penyempitan kesadaran. Benaknya pergi ke kenangan masa lalu yang melintas di dalam pikiran.

Sejak ia melihat perut ibunya mulai membesar, di dalam tidurnya ia sering bermimpi melihat bayangan sang ibu. Bayangan yang benar-benar hanya bisa dilihatnya. Namun tidak bisa diraihnya.

"Hyunjin mau lihat adik bayi?" tanya Minhyun. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan lanjutan tangisan.

Hyunbin mengangkat tubuh mungil Hyunjin untuk menjauhkannya dari Minhyun dan menurunkannya kembali ke lantai. Dengan melakukan itu Hyunbin berharap bahwa Hyunjin bisa berhenti menangis.

Beberapa lama setelah itu semua orang di sana berdiri mengitari tempat tidur Minhyun untuk mengajak Minhyun berbicara. Banyak hal yang dibahas. Hingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari bahwa Hyunjin baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Menghilangkan diri dari daya penglihatan semua orang.

Insting dan kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sendirian. Lalu suara tangis bayi menariknya untuk mendekati asal suara. Ia terus berjalan hingga suara tangis bayi itu semakin jelas terdengar dan ia berhenti di depan sebuah dinding. Ia ingin melihat apa yang ada di balik dinding itu melalui kaca, namun letak kaca itu terlalu tinggi. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk bisa meraihnya.

"Kau ingin melihat adikmu, nak?" suara dalam seorang pria yang spontan membuat Hyunjin menoleh. Sebagaimana bocah kecil normalnya, Hyunjin tidak menjawab. Hanya memperhatikan wajah pria yang tersenyum yang sedang membungkuk di hadapannya itu.

Pria itu yakin bahwa Hyunjin tidak akan menjawab. Maka ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyunjin dan menggendongnya. Membuat Hyunjin akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang berada di balik kaca.

Ada banyak bayi baru lahir di sana. Sebagian besar bayi-bayi itu tertidur. Beberapa membuka mata namun tidak menangis dan hanya bergerak-gerak pelan. Lalu ada satu bayi menangis dan seorang perawat meraihnya. Untung saja tangis bayi itu tidak membangunkan bayi yang lain.

"Kau tahu yang mana adikmu?" pria itu tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya menguji Hyunjin. Dan tentu Hyunjin tidak tahu jawabannya.

Yang bisa Hyunjin lakukan adalah membaca nama-nama yang tertempel di dekat bayi-bayi merah itu, "Lee... Dae... Hwi... Lai... Guan... Lin... Kwon... Jung... Hyun..."

Nama yang terakhir ia baca adalah nama satu-satunya bayi dengan marga Kwon di sana. Dan Kwon Junghyun merupakan nama milik salah satu bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap. Lucu sekali.

Pria itu melihat Hyunjin masih mengalirkan sungai air mata. Ia menurunkan Hyunjin dari pangkuannya lalu menghapus air mata bocah itu menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Simpanlah. Kau akan membutuhkannya." Ia menyerahkan sapu tangan itu pada Hyunjin. Bocah sekecil Hyunjin tentu tidak mengerti betul fungsi sehelai kain kecil yang dilipat-lipat itu. Untuk menghapus air mata, ia bisa menggosok-gosok matanya sendiri.

Pria itu menepuk puncak kepala Hyunjin dua kali dengan pelan. Ia tidak cukup punya kata-kata motivasi untuk menghibur bocah itu saat ini.

"Kau harus tahu. Bahwa seorang adik adalah sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia akan merebut semua milikmu. Mainanmu, makananmu, bahkan ayah dan ibumu." Itu adalah kalimat tak terduga yang disampaikan pria itu pada Hyunjin sebagai ucapan terakhirnya sebelum kembali meninggalkan bocah itu.

Kalimat itu semakin mengembangkan dugaan-dugaan negatif di dalam kepala Hyunjin.

Ia kembali berdiri sendirian setelah beberapa saat yang lalu merasakan kebekuan yang ditebarkan siluet dingin punggung pria itu. Ia memasukkan sapu tangan barunya ke dalam saku celana dengan asal.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Ujar Hyunbin yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyunjin ketika mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang membawa Minhyun, "Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir sayang. Hyunjin hanya ingin melihat adik bayinya saja." Ujarnya pada Minhyun.

"Syukurlah. Hyunjin, kau benar-benar membuat eomma khawatir." Ujar Minhyun.

Hyunjin naik ke pangkuan sang ibu lalu kembali memeluknya seerat di ruang inap tadi. Menempelkan pipi gembilnya pada pipi ibunya yang terasa semakin empuk.

Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dengan kalimat _Ada apa dengan_ _Hyunjin_ _hari ini? Ia aneh sekali_ menyertai tatapan itu. Hyunbin hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ini?" Hyunbin mengambil sesuatu yang menyembul di balik saku celana Hyunjin, "Kang Dongho…" ia membaca sebuah rajutan benang yang membentuk nama pada sebuah sapu tangan yang ia pegang. Ia sempat menahan nafas sejenak. Seperti membuka luka lama. Lalu menyerahkan helaian tipis itu pada Minhyun.

"Ia ada di sini." Ujar Minhyun, meremas sapu tangan itu, "Bin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hyunbin menawarkan senyum hangat, "Tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku dengan berlebihan. Itu hanyalah sebuah sapu tangan." Namun hembusan nafas lelah mematahkan senyuman hangat itu. Ia menelan kekhawatiran.

Minhyun mengelus kepala Hyunjin tanpa henti, "Kuharap ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hyunjin…"

.

.

.

"Tinggallah lebih lama di sini sayang. Aku masih merindukanmu. Hyunjin dan Junghyun juga membutuhkanmu." Bibir tipis Minhyun terlihat sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakan itu. Ia sedang duduk di pangkuan Hyunbin di atas sofa tunggal ruang tengah. Ia mengalungkan lengan pada leher suaminya itu.

Hyunbin sedikit menengadah untuk melihat wajah Minhyun yang berposisi sedikit di atasnya, "Kau juga membutuhkanku untuk menghidupi kalian semua. Aku harus pergi kerja besok." Ia mengelus pipi sang lawan bicara dengan lembut.

Minhyun membawa wajah mereka mendekat dan mengecup bibir Hyunbin kilat, "Jangan pergi."

"Hanya segitu saja? Aku akan benar-benar pergi." Hyunbin tersenyum miring.

Minhyun kembali menyentuhkan dua pasang bibir itu dan mereka saling melumat. Hangat. Nikmat. Empuk. Dan geli. Hyunbin melepas sentuhan itu dan mencoba untuk menghirup aroma leher Minhyun. Minhyun melempar kepala ke belakang untuk mengekspos leher panjangnya dan lebih memudahkan Hyunbin untuk menempelinya. Setelah menghirup aroma leher itu selama beberapa detik, Hyunbin mengecupi kulit leher itu hingga membuat Minhyun merasa sedikit geli.

"Hhh… aaahhh…" Minhyun sedikit mendesah. Wajahnya menghangat. Sentuhan Hyunbin selalu menciptakan berbagai rasa hangat di dirinya.

Sang kepala keluarga menghentikan ciuman dan tatap mereka kembali bertemu, "Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu secepat itu. Aku harus tinggal lebih lama bersama keluarga kecilku ini."

"Terima kasih sayang." Minhyun membenamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Hyunbin. Hyunbin lalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Minhyun yang membuat istrinya itu merasa geli untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Minhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk menenggelamkan Hyunbin pada suasana intim sedalam mungkin. Agar suaminya itu lebih betah berada di rumah.

.

.

.

Hyunjin menatap datar seorang bayi yang terlelap di atas tempat tidur kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin tatapan itu memang datar. Namun ada kebencian di dalam tatapan itu.

 _Seorang adik adalah sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia akan merebut semua milikmu. Mainanmu, makananmu, bahkan ayah dan ibumu…_

Hyunjin masih berada di usia dimana ia tidak bisa selalu mengingat kalimat semacam itu. Namun tidak kali ini. Ia selalu mengingatnya, mungkin karena ia memang merasa bahwa apa yang orang asing itu katakan padanya adalah kebenaran?

Tidak hanya kalimat itu. Namun wajah pria itu juga turut serta berkelebat di kepalanya.

Hyunjin mengambil gelas besar yang setengahnya terisi kopi hitam bekas minum sang ayah di atas nakas, lalu menyiramkan seluruh isinya ke wajah sang adik.

Seketika bayi itu terbangun dan menangis. Juga sedikit terbatuk karena sebagian cairan hitam pekat itu masuk ke dalam mulut dan hidungnya.

"Berisik! Dasar bayi jelek dan bodoh. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menangis untuk mengambil perhatian appa dan eomma!" Hyunjin berteriak. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah membenamkan benak pada hal-hal baik tentang seorang adik. Ia juga berpikir bahwa makhluk mungil di hadapannya itu adalah gumpalan daging berlendir yang menjijikkan.

Hyunbin dan Minhyun memasuki kamar dan terkejut melihat Hyunjin memukul kepala Junghyun dengan kesal.

"Kwon Hyunjin apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Minhyun. Ia langsung membawa sang putri ke dalam gendongannya. Ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan wajah bayinya yang basah dan kotor. Ia melihat tempat tidurnya juga basah.

Sementara Hyunbin langsung menggiring Hyunjin ke dalam kamar Hyunjin. Memarahinya dan memukuli bokongnya dengan keras di sana hingga Hyunjin menangis dengan kencang.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah betapa lucunya anak appa." Hyunbin menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada pipi gembil Junghyun yang berada di pangkuan Minhyun. Bayi itu hanya membalas ucapan sang ayah dengan gumaman lucu sambil mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang.

Senyum simpul tersampir di wajah Minhyun, "Ya… ya… anak appa."

"Tentu. Junghyun ada karena aku. Menurutmu, apakah wajahnya juga akan mirip denganku?"

"Bisa jadi." Jawaban berintonasi lugas, namun tidak dengan isi frasanya.

"Bagaimana jika ia nanti mirip denganmu?"

" _Please_ , Bin, pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Lihatlah Hyunjin. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan karena mirip denganku." Kalimat yang langsung membuat Hyunbin menerima tatapan datar, "Tapi tentu saja ia akan tetap tampan jika mirip denganmu."

Minhyun menerima permintaan maaf secara-tak-langsung Hyunbin itu. Maka ia berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung. Ia merotasikan bola mata.

Hyunbin lalu kembali mengajak bayi itu berkomunikasi. Mereka tertawa bersama dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Seperti pasangan yang baru pertama kali memiliki bayi di rumahnya.

"Bukankah ini adalah momen yang indah? Ayo kita abadikan." Hyunbin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan membuka kamera. Mengarahkan layar ponsel itu ke wajah mereka untuk melakukan _self-camera._

Hyunbin dan Minhyun tentu melihat ke arah kamera. Namun bayi di pangkuan Minhyun itu tidak bisa mengalihkan tatap pada hal lain selain wajah sang ayah. Tak apalah. Yang penting mereka sedang bertiga saat ini.

Tidak banyak pose yang mereka pasang dalam beberapa jepretan kamera.

Hyunjin memasuki kamar orang tuanya itu dan melihatnya.

Padahal tadinya ia ingin berpikir bahwa memiliki seorang adik bukanlah hal buruk. Tapi ternyata ia masih merasa seperti ada rantai besi besar melilit kuat mengitari dada. Sesak.

Adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya semakin menegaskan perasaannya.

Wajah muramnya menjadi semakin suram.

Ia merasa sangat kesal.

Kedua orang tuanya berfoto bersama dengan sang adik. Tanpa mengajak dirinya. Ia merasa semakin dilupakan di dunia ini. Ia juga melupakan fakta bahwa setiap hari sang ibu selalu memberinya makan dengan teratur. Semua itu hilang begitu saja hanya dengan satu adegan manis yang dilakukan ayah ibu dan adiknya itu.

Jika ia adalah seorang siswa SMA, mungkin ia akan langsung meninggalkan ruangan ketika menyaksikan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Tapi karena ia hanyalah seorang bocah tanpa pikiran panjang, ia malah langsung menangis dengan kencang di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan betapa sedih dan kesal dirinya. Ia tidak memiliki kepasrahan. Ia ingin kembali mencuri perhatian itu. Ia tidak akan memilih untuk terluka. Dan siapa tahu tangisan itu bisa membantu mengikis rantai besar yang melilit dadanya?

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kemarilah." Ujar Hyunbin pada Hyunjin. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas.

"Dia tidak kalah berkelahi lagi dengan Seungmin kan?" tanya Minhyun pelan pada Hyunbin ketika Hyunjin berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak memiliki luka."

Hyunjin naik ke atas tempat tidur dan naik ke pangkuan sang ayah.

Hyunbin mengacak rambut sang putra, "Jagoan appa jangan menangis. Hyunjin kan sudah besar. Sudah jadi kakak. Masa masih cengeng?"

"Lihatlah Junghyun terus memperhatikan oppa-nya menangis." Ujar Minhyun pada Hyunjin, "Oppa, oppa kenapa?" lanjutnya dengan menirukan suara bayi.

Hyunjin sempat menghentikan tangisnya sejenak ketika matanya saling tatap dengan sang adik. Fokusnya sempat tertuju pada air liur yang menetes dari bibir mungil Junghyun. Setelah itu ia kembali menangis begitu mengingat kembali kalimat yang pernah disampaikan seorang pria asing di rumah sakit.

Minhyun menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Bin, lakukan apapun. Bawa ia keluar dari sini. Mungkin ia masih belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan adiknya?" Ia meyakini asumsinya sepenuh hati.

Hyunbin berjalan keluar kamar dengan Hyunjin yang ia gendong di dada.

"Mau appa buatkan susu pisang hangat?"

Hyunjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Appa buatkan telur gulung?"

Anak itu menggeleng lagi.

"Beli es krim?"

Akhirnya Hyunjin tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia membebaskan diri dari rantai besar itu.

"Ayo! Hyunjin mau es krim rasa apa?"

.

.

.

"Yeah! Appa menang!" Hyunbin mengangkat tinjunya ke udara. Ia meletakkan stick video game itu di atas paha.

Hyunjin menangis sekencang-kencangnya mendapati dirinya kalah. Seketika membuat Hyunbin menjadi panik. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang berada dalam situasi dimana ia tidak bisa benar-benar berkompetisi. Bermain game memang bisa membuatnya lupa diri. Masih untung Hyunjin tidak membanting stick di tangannya atau melempari layar TV di depannya.

Minhyun datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hyunjin dengan membawa semangkuk sup di tangan.

"Ck. Dasar _childish_. Apa susahnya sih mengalah pada anakmu sendiri?" ujar Minhyun, "Sudahlah sayang. Coba main lagi. Kali ini Hyunjin pasti menang." Ujarnya pada Hyunjin. Berhasil menghentikan tangisan Hyunjin perlahan.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu mengulang permainan.

Minhyun mulai menyuapi Hyunjin. Ia memberi makan putranya itu dengan suapan-suapan yang besar. Sesekali ia juga menyuapkan sup itu ke mulut Hyunbin. Namun ketika sendok itu masuk ke dalam mulut Hyunbin, Minhyun tidak bisa menarik sendok itu keluar. Hyunbin sengaja menahannya.

Ia mencoba untuk menggoda Minhyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Alih-alih tergoda, Minhyun malah menahan tawa dengan godaan _failed_ itu. Melakukan _wink_ di saat pipinya membulat karena penuh dengan makanan? Yang benar saja. Minhyun lalu mencubit pipi Hyunbin karena merasa gemas. Dan akhirnya sendok itupun terlepas. Minhyun merasa semakin gemas melihat Hyunbin mengunyah makanan dengan mulutnya yang penuh. Setelah menelan makanan itu, Hyunbin dan Minhyun saling mendekatkan wajah. Melakukan sebuah ciuman nikmat di balik punggung putra mereka.

Tenang saja, supnya tidak tumpah. Minhyun masih memegangi mangkuknya dengan benar kok.

"Yes! Hyunjin menang!" teriakan Hyunjin membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut hingga melepas ciuman mereka. Di situlah Hyunbin dan Minhyun sadar bahwa mereka tidak sendiri di sana. Untung saja Hyunjin tidak melihat. Untung saja antusiasme Hyunjin tiba-tiba melonjak.

"Eomma bilang juga apa? Hyunjin pasti menang. Appa memang payah." Minhyun menyemat senyum mengayomi. Hyunjin menoleh pada ibunya. Tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk antusias.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis bayi dari arah kamar.

Seketika senyum Hyunjin memudar.

Ia sudah hapal betul kalau itu adalah tanda bahwa atensi ayah ibunya akan direbut bayi itu segera.

Hyunbin ikut menatap Minhyun, yang membuat Minhyun menatap suami dan putranya bergantian.

Minhyun tahu betapa cemburunya Hyunjin setiap kali melihat Minhyun menggendong Junghyun.

"Sayang, tolong urusi itu." Ujar Minhyun akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin memperparah kondisi Hyunjin yang sedang dilanda krisis kegamangan kasih sayang.

Setelah meng-iya-kan, Hyunbin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Minhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi anak. Hyunjin masih menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Eomma, adik bayi menangis. Eomma tidak akan menggendongnya?"

Minhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Hyunjin dan menampilkan senyum indah yang tidak pernah pudar ketulusannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ada appa di sana. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil. Tidak memiliki kalimat cukup bagus untuk menanggapi jawaban sang ibu.

"Sini, biar eomma yang temani Hyunjin main. Untuk menggantikan appa."

"Ayo! Hyunjin akan menang lagi kan?"

"Tentu. Hyunjin kan jagoannya eomma."

Minhyun meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja lalu menerima stick yang Hyunjin berikan. Mereka lalu bermain bersama. Mengabaikan suara tangis bayi yang masih terdengar. Dan suara itu malah semakin terdengar jelas.

Tentu. Hyunbin membawa Junghyun ke sana.

"Menang lagi! Yeaaayyy!" teriakan Hyunjin bersaing dengan suara tangis bayi dalam dekapan sang ayah yang kembali mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Ya ampun. Eomma kalah." Minhyun memukul paha. Berpura-pura kecewa.

"Appa, lihatlah. Hyunjin mengalahkan eomma!"

Hyunbin memamerkan senyum pemakluman, "Hebat! Hyunjin bisa mengalahkan semua orang di dunia."

Kernyitan mengalur di dahi Minhyun, "Bin, kenapa diam saja? Ayo tenangkan putrimu. Lihat wajahnya sudah memerah begitu."

"Hyunjin, Hyunjin mau kasih susu buat Junghyun?" Hyunbin memberikan botol susu di tangannya ke tangan Hyunjin. Hyunjin menatap ragu kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. Dan yang diberikan ayah ibunya padanya adalah senyuman.

"Ayo oppa. Adik bayi sudah lapar." Minhyun berujar lembut.

Hyunjin menatap adiknya yang menangis.

 _Seorang adik adalah sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia akan merebut semua milikmu. Mainanmu, makananmu, bahkan ayah dan ibumu…_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang.

Ia jadi terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

Tapi toh yang ia rasakan beberapa hari ini tidak sesuai dengan pernyataan itu.

Ia mulai memasukkan puting botol susu ke dalam mulut kecil sang adik dengan perlahan. Tangisnya berhenti dan bayi itu mulai mengisap dengan cepat. Bayi itu menatap lurus pada sang kakak. Seperti ada magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepas tatap pada kakaknya itu.

"Adik bayi lucu sekali." Hyunbin dan Minhyun merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang putra mereka ucapkan barusan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau sudah besar nanti, Hyunjin bisa mengajak Junghyun untuk bermain." Ujar Minhyun.

"Tapi Hyunjin sudah punya Seungmin. Teman bermain." Balas Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin bisa bermain bersama-sama dengan Seungmin, Junghyun, dan kedua adik Seungmin."

"Beberapa bulan lagi anggota keluarga Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah bertambah satu lagi, sayang." Ujar Hyunbin pada Minhyun.

Minhyun mencubit gemas pipi putranya, "Nah kan. Teman Hyunjin akan semakin banyak."

Bayi itu tersenyum pada Hyunjin di sela-sela isapannya pada karet botol itu.

"Eomma! Appa! Adik bayi tersenyum pada Hyunjin!"

Hyunbin mengacak rambut Hyunjin, "Adik bayi menyukai oppa-nya yang tampan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyunjin dengan binar di sepasang bola mata besarnya.

"Iya sayang."

"Hyunjin sayang adik bayi. Hyunjin sayang Junghyun." Ujar Hyunjin dengan kadar keceriaan yang semakin meningkat.

"Anak pintar."

Hyunbin dan Minhyun mengecup pipi putranya di saat bersamaan. Berhasil membuat senyum di bibir putranya itu kembali terlihat.

"Ya ampun, ini adalah saat yang bagus." Ujar Minhyun ketika melepas ciuman itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan membuka kamera.

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

Lagi suka bgt sama Minhyunbin tapi belom punya plot buat bikin ffnya. Jadi bikin remake dulu deh.

Hyunjin Seungmin Stray Kids btw. Junghyun Pristin.

Makasih udah mampir dan baca. Apalagi kalo ninggalin jejak :*

Sequel? Dibikinin deh kalo banyak yg minat. Kalo engga ya ga usah :]

Deleted soon.


	2. The Sequel

**Main cast:**

 **Kwon Hyunbin | Hwang Minhyun**

 **Hwang Hyunjin**

 **Supporting cast:**

 **Kid!Park Junghyun | Kim Seungmin**

 **Mention of:**

 **Han Jisung | Lee Yongbok**

 **Seo Changbin | Lee Minho**

.

.

.

Seketika Minhyun merasa lapar. Perdebatan antara ia dan Hyunjin yang kian alot itu benar-benar menguras tenaga, terutama pikiran. Minhyun ingat betul pada Hyunjin di masa lalu ketika ia menjadi anak baik dan patuh. Masa-masa dimana ia menjadi _mama'_ _s boy_ yang tetap menerima kecupan manja di kedua pipi dari sang ibu meskipun telah menginjak usia remaja awal.

Namun sekarang?

Minhyun ingin membenci putranya itu, namun ia tidak bisa.

Tidak setiap hari jam sekolah sang putra memakan waktu hingga jam sepuluh malam. Namun setiap hari anak itu tiba di rumah melebihi jam itu. Di usianya yang menginjak dua belas sekarang, ia tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun untuk pulang selarut itu.

Awalnya Hyunbin dan Minhyun percaya saja bahwa Hyunjin mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah teman sebagai alasan. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu kebenaran baru saja terbongkar. Minhyun memiliki kekecewaan mendalam karenanya.

Hanya karena Hyunjin adalah anak laki-laki, bukan berarti kedua orang tuanya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya dengan jam pulang itu. Masalahnya, usianya belum cukup dewasa untuk itu. Aktivitas yang dilakukan anak itu di luar sana tanpa pengawasan Minhyun bisa tidak terkontrol.

Setiap malam hal itu terulang. Setiap malam Minhyun menunggu kehadiran Hyunjin di tengah rumah. Setiap malam ia mengajukan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang sama ketika Hyunjin menapakkan langkah perdana di lantai ruang tengah.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Bersama siapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Dan setelahnya Minhyun akan berbicara panjang lebar untuk menasehati sang putra. Semakin hari, intonasinya semakin naik. Dan pada akhirnya Minhyun hanya akan merasa sakit setiap kali anaknya itu hanya menunduk, namun menunjukkan kejengahan dengan merotasikan bola mata. Tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Ketika Minhyun mengomel, Hyunjin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman malas. Setiap Minhyun memintanya untuk melakukan apa yang Minhyun inginkan dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan, Hyunjin hanya menjawab iya untuk mempercepat durasi. Hanya di mulut, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Anak itu tahu ia akan tetap mengulang hal yang sama di masa yang akan datang.

Minhyun tidak menuntut Hyunjin untuk takut padanya. Ia hanya ingin putranya itu menjadi anak baik yang melakukan hal normal, itu saja.

Ia ingin Hyunjin merasa segan dan hormat padanya karena rasa sayang. Bukan rasa takut. Sayang dan takut adalah hal yang berbeda.

Semakin lama Hyunjin semakin kebal. Seberapa tinggi pun intonasi sang ibu, sebanyak apapun sang ibu berteriak padanya, ia selalu bersikap tak acuh seakan-akan Hwang Minhyun tidak pernah ada.

Hyunbin tidak selalu berada di samping sang istri. Ia sering pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa minggu untuk urusan pekerjaan. Satu bulan sekali, dan hanya sesingkat dua hari ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya sehingga ia tidak begitu memahami perkembangan sang putra. Hingga suatu hari Minhyun yang kewalahan itu bercerita, dan meminta Hyunbin untuk turun tangan.

Kebetulan di awal September Hyunbin mendapatkan libur sepekan. Di sana ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di rumahnya setiap malam. Ia menyaksikan hal natural dimana Minhyun berbicara pada Hyunjin. Hyunbin bergabung dalam menasehati, namun tidak ada perubahan yang berarti.

Lama-lama Hyunbin hanya ingin mendiamkan sang putra. Ingin melihat seberapa jauh putranya itu akan bertahan dengan kenakalannya. Ia meminta Minhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Namun naluri Minhyun tetap mengatakan bahwa Hyunjin harus tetap diberi pengarahan. Sayangnya Minhyun tidak pernah menghukum Hyunjin. Ia merasa tidak tega. Hyunjin mengetahui kelemahan Minhyun yang satu itu. Jadi ia memanfaatkannya.

Bagi Hyunbin, cara Minhyun terlalu monoton sehingga Hyunjin sudah tahu dan sudah biasa diperlakukan demikian. Yang dilakukan Minhyun hanyalah melawan ombak. Seharusnya ia baru mengejar ombak itu ketika menjauh.

"Sejak bergaul dengan Han Jisung, Lee Yongbok, dan Seo Changbin, kau jadi begini. Kau tidak boleh bergabung dengan mereka. Bertemanlah dengan Seungmin seperti dulu." Minhyun menahan nyeri di dada ketika mengatakan itu. Bahkan pagi hari ketika Hyunjin hendak melangkah keluar rumah pun Minhyun sempat-sempatnya mengomel. "Seharusnya kau rajin belajar, makan teratur, dan menyegarkan otak dengan proporsional. Lihatlah adikmu. Ia tidak pernah berhenti belajar. Ia berprestasi tinggi. Dan ia selalu melakukan hal paling normal yang bisa seorang anak lakukan." Lanjutnya. Ya, kemampuan anak bungsunya di bidang akademik membantunya tenggelam dalam gelimang pujian sang ibu. Junghyun memiliki kredibilitas keilmuan yang tidak diragukan. Sementara kemampuan Hyunjin tidak sepotensial adiknya.

Sekarang rasa benci ia terhadap adiknya ketika lahir menjadi masuk akal.

"Tidak perlu mendikteku seperti itu. Dan bisakah kau berhenti membandingkanku dengannya? Aku adalah aku dan Junghyun adalah Junghyun. Kami adalah individu yang berbeda. Puji saja terus dia hingga besar kepala dan maki aku terus di hadapannya hingga dia tidak memiliki rasa hormat padaku sebagai kakaknya. Kukira kau adalah orang yang paling sering mengajariku rasa hormat? Kukira kau adalah manusia paling bijaksana di muka bumi ini?"

Junghyun yang sedang menikmati sarapan itu memfungsikan gendang telinga menerima gelombang abstrak dengan baik. Raut wajahnya kelewat datar ketika ia menelan gigitan terakhir roti isinya. Terlalu datar untuk ukuran anak gadis yang sedang dibicarakan dengan cara seperti itu oleh seorang kakak yang begitu disayanginya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar bisa dibilang menikmati makan paginya hari itu?

Ada seribu aksara yang muncul dalam otak. Tapi ia tidak mengeluarkannya sebagai pesan suara. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana dengan ikut campur. Meskipun kenyataannya tanpa kesengajaan Minhyun dan Hyunjin melibatkannya dalam isi kalimat.

"Seungmin mencampakkanku. Ia lebih memilih untuk _berteman_ dengan Lee Minho. Ia pasti sangat menyukai anak SMA itu hingga ia melupakanku. Padahal selama ini ia berteman baik denganku. Sekarang setelah semua itu, kau masih akan menyalahkanku?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengambil konklusi seperti itu? Memangnya kau pernah bertanya pada Seungmin tentang kontinuitas asumsimu? Aku pikir kau harus mengklarifikasi semuanya dan menghentikan drama bodoh di antara kalian."

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diluruskan antara aku dan Seungmin. Semuanya sudah terimplikasi. Ia menggamblangkan segalanya melalui realisasi. Ia telah membuktikannya dengan ketidakpekaannya ketika aku absen dari kehidupannya."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia bisa saja merasakan kepergianmu tapi tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk memulai perbincangan?"

"Kenapa harus tidak punya nyali? Ia anak laki-laki. Jika memang ingin benar-benar _berteman_ denganku, seharusnya ia bicara padaku secara jantan."

Sejak tadi Minhyun sudah menjambaki tanpa henti rambutnya sendiri dalam benak, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Itu yang kau sebut jantan, hah?"

"Kau tidak mengerti sirkumstansi yang aku konfrontasi, tuan Hwang Minhyun yang terhormat. _So don't you ever bring up such fucking shit_ _."_

"Lancang sekali kau berkata begitu padaku Kwon Hyunjin."

Yang dibentaki hanya memutar bola mata tak acuh untuk kesejuta kalinya dalam dua belas minggu terakhir. Semakin tidak segan untuk berbuat kurang ajar pada seseorang yang telah mengeluarkan air mata dan keringat darah untuk memperjuangkan hidup dia dan tidak pernah tega untuk memberikan hukuman padanya sekurangajar apapun dia.

Tapi Minhyun pikir kali ini Hyunjin sudah berada di luar garis batas yang ia buat.

"Sekarang aku tidak takut untuk menghukummu. Hari ini kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

.

.

.

"Pernah sekali Hyunjin bertanya jika jantungnya serasa berkali-kali dilempar keras melawan tulang rusuknya di dekat orang yang dibenci, apakah itu normal? Ia juga berkata debaran itu bahkan terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan." Minhyun bercerita.

"Lalu jawabanmu?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Aku balik bertanya apakah ada gadis yang ia benci? Ia malah langsung memintaku untuk melupakan itu dan melenggang pergi. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Kecuali jika Seungmin adalah transgender. Aku tidak punya ide lain."

"Apa kau pikir anak kita sepenyendiri itu sehingga satu-satunya manusia yang dikenalnya hanya Seungmin?"

"Tapi kan Han Jisung, Lee Yongbok, dan Seo Changbin tidak dibencinya."

"Jangan bahas bocah-bocah brandalan itu. Gara-gara mereka, aku jadi harus memarahi Hyunjin setiap hari."

"Hyunjin tidak bisa diperlakukan demikian." Hyunbin tidak melanjutkan sisa pekerjaan kantornya di meja kerja di dalam kamar. Ia melakukannya menggunakan laptop yang terletak berdampingan dengan secangkir kopi panas kesukaannya di atas meja makan.

Minhyun lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan debu pada kepala kursi menggunakan lap basahnya. Tidak memiliki cukup gairah untuk menanggapi pernyataan sang suami kali ini.

Sebelum meneguk cairan kelam berkonsentrasi tinggi itu, Hyunbin menyesap aroma dari asap yang masih mengepul. Menguar di indera penciuman dan segera menyebar ke dalam pikiran yang tenang, "Sekali-kali kau perlu mendengarkannya. Simaklah baik-baik apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Ia butuh bicara, menyuarakan ide. Bukan hanya mendengarkan ocehan."

Minhyun menghentikan diri dari kesibukan. Ia menahan nafas ketika meremas kuat kain tidak bersalah di tangan kanannya.

"Kau mengimplementasikan cara yang salah." Hyunbin melanjutkan. Ia mengulas senyum, namun Minhyun menangkap itu sebagai seringaian penghinaan. Sepertinya segala pemikiran buruk yang berkecamuk dalam otak perlahan membuatnya defensif dan cepat salah paham.

"Aku setiap detik berada di rumah dan menyaksikan perkembangan anak-anak. Aku yang lebih tahu. Bagaimana bisa dengan ringannya kau mengatakan itu? Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak pernah hadir di tengah-tengah kasus ini bersamaku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi tidak perlu seenaknya mengomentari caraku!"

"Apa kau keberatan jika mulai sekarang aku mendidik anak-anak dengan caraku sendiri? Kupastikan mereka akan aman."

"Apa kau baru saja menjamin perlindungan? Sementara kau tidak pernah _ada_. Memarahi Hyunjin adalah caraku melindunginya. Aku hanya tidak mau ia terjerumus pergaulan yang salah." Beberapa baris kalimat Minhyun yang berhasil membuat Hyunbin merasa terganggu. Hyunbin tidak merasa tertantang untuk menerka air muka Minhyun yang berdiri memunggunginya. Punggung kokoh yang terlihat terlalu ringkih di saat-saat rapuh seperti ini. Ekspresi istrinya itu terlalu mudah ditebak. Terlalu jelas, layaknya halaman buku yang terbuka.

"Tidak semua sudut pandang menganggap caramu itu masuk akal. Jadi segeralah kembali ke dalam rasionalitasmu. Atau bisakah kau menjadi lebih buruk dari ini sebagai seorang ayah?" Minhyun melanjutkan. Sepasang mata jernihnya merefleksikan luka yang dapat dimengerti, jika saja Hyunbin sedang menatapnya saat ini.

Akhirnya Minhyun kembali berbalik. Namun yang langsung dilihat Hyunbin adalah jakun Minhyun yang naik turun dengan lambat akibat susah payah menelan ludah. Bukan mata jernih yang selalu ia puja itu.

Kekangan geming selama beberapa detik menambah kadar kesakitan pada raut wajah Minhyun. "Aku tidak sedang berbicara pada patung David kan?!"

"Jangan berteriak di wajahku Hwang Minhyun!" intonasi Hyunbin mengimbangi Minhyun tanpa disadari. Ia menenggak air berwarna gelap itu dengan cepat. Kesal. Tidak peduli dengan panas yang membakar lidah. Minhyun sendiri ingin sekali meninju wajah menyebalkan luar biasa sang lawan bicara hingga hidungnya patah.

Hyunbin memang bisa merasakan bahwa ia tidak semanja dulu pada Minhyun. Tapi apakah ia yang sekarang sependiam itu hingga Minhyun harus menyamakannya dengan sebuah pahatan bisu?

Sekarang giliran Hyunbin yang berpaling. Tatapannya menembus berlapis-lapis atmosfer di balik jendela yang menyuguhkan langit siang musim panas yang benderang. Pertanda baik. Artinya kemungkinan besar badai tidak akan datang dan membanjiri jalanan. Sehingga Hyunbin tetap bisa melaksanakan rencana piknik bersama keluarga kecilnya di taman kota. Namun setelah pertengkaran ini, ia jadi ragu apakah ia benar-benar bisa mewujudkannya.

Ia tidak menghitung ini untuk yang keberapa kali. Tapi ia selalu benci setiap kali topik berubah haluan pada emosi negatif macam begini. Seolah mendistraksi isu pada sesuatu terburuk yang pernah ada. Mengabsolutkan kekacauan yang terjadi. Ketika tatapan sengit Hyunbin beradu dengan apa yang dipantulkan mata jernih Minhyun, hal itu tidak menyabotase keyakinan Hyunbin barang sedikitpun.

Ingin Hyunbin menghajar rasa penasaran tentang apa yang saat ini terbesit dalam benak Minhyun. Namun istrinya itu terlanjur berlalu dari jangka pandang. Dan sayangnya tidak membawa rasa penasaran itu berlalu bersamanya.

Hyunjin yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik dinding memutuskan untuk tidak menyambung langkah. Ia tidak akan merasa sebersalah ini jika bukan karena mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya dari awal hingga selesai.

 _Eomma hanya melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan. Apa salahnya? Kenapa aku harus selalu_ _membantahnya_ _…?_

 _Semua ini salahku. Eomma tidak_ _layak_ _mendapat kemarahan dari appa…_

.

.

.

"Oppa. Tolong bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Rambut keriting gantung dan pita merah jambu yang dikenakan rambut ekor kuda Junghyun terantuk-antuk ketika mengangguk, "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Pergi kau dari kamarku!"

Anak perempuan yang memahami alasan sang kakak itu langsung berlalu dari teritorial paling pribadi itu dengan umpatan kecil yang tidak cukup koheren untuk diidentifikasi.

"Apa kau selalu sekasar itu pada adikmu sendiri?" sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di indera pendengaran Hyunjin bertanya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu sehingga tidak merasa perlu untuk repot-repot memutar depresor leher. Ia malah mengerling tidak suka.

Seungmin datang padanya.

Sekarang terbukti kan siapa yang jantan dan siapa yang tidak?

Karena dalam kamus Hyunjin berteriak di wajah Seungmin sebagai balasan adalah tindak kepedulian, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Tetap tengkurap memeluk guling kesayangan di atas tempat tidur berseprai birunya.

Seungmin menghempas nafas. Menyeret langkah, berjalan lamat-lamat menghabisi jarak dengan sang penghuni kamar. Mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang kecil yang penuh kenangan indah masa kanak-kanak keduanya.

Entah jenis kalimat apa saja yang _teman sepermainan_ Hyunjin itu katakan, Hyunjin akhirnya bersedia mengangkat massa badan yang dirasa terlalu berat. Duduk berdampingan dengan tatapan mata bertumbuk pada karpet navy yang menyala.

"Tidak seharusnya aku terlalu asik dengan duniaku sendiri sehingga kau merasa terabaikan. Aku memang salah."

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Seungmin. Aku juga salah. Aku-"

"Sudahlah." Seungmin segera menginterupsi, "Kita sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik kan?" lanjutnya.

Hyunjin akhirnya menatap mata Seungmin. Iris cokelat gelap milik temannya itu mendadak membuat Hyunjin kehilangan kecerdasan. Ia sempat menyesal untuk tidak memandang mata dengan konten potongan _wonderland_ itu sejak awal. Ia lalu mengukir senyum _friendly_ dan mengangguk luwes yang teramat santai sebagai jawaban.

"Kembalilah menjadi Hyunjin yang dulu. Mari kita mengulang lagi semuanya dari awal."

"Aku mengerti."

"Mari kita menjadi dewasa dan kuat bersama-sama."

"Tentu."

Seungmin mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Hyunjin, "Senang kau kembali."

Hyunjin menerima jabat tangan itu tanpa ragu, "Senang bisa kembali."

Atmosfer ungu gelap yang mengitari keduanya seketika berubah menjadi bias spektrum yang indah. Hyunjin tidak ingin berlarut dalam kesalahpahaman yang berkepanjangan di antara mereka, apalagi kalau sampai kembali terulang.

Ia ingin, selamanya ia bersama Seungmin seperti ini. Menawarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman satu sama lain. Berbagi segala momen indah bersama-sama.

"Junghyun!" Hyunjin memanggil sang adik yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, " _What do you want from me? I don't even need you and vice versa, do you_?" kalimat negatif yang pernah ia dengar dari sang ayah ketika menelepon rekan kerjanya di Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu, sempat mengendap lama dalam pusat kontrol autonom jauh di dalam otaknya. Sekarang endapan itu terurai sebagai tanggapan panggilan Hyunjin. Ia terlanjur sebal dengan sang kakak yang telah mengusirnya sebelumnya.

"Berapa banyak soal PR yang harus kau kerjakan? Aku akan membantumu." Hyunjin berteriak antusias sehingga Seungmin terkekeh pelan.

Kening kencang Junghyun mengernyit sebagai pengganti tanda tanya. Setelah penyakit _bad boy_ yang diderita kakaknya, apakah ia sekarang terserang penyakit _dissociative identity disorder_ , atau _alter eg_ o, atau semacamnya juga? Baru saja ia menerima penolakan kakaknya, dan sekarang ia malah ditawari apa yang ditolaknya?

Namun ia segera menepis pemikiran menggelitik itu ketika baru menyadari keberadaan Seungmin di kamar itu.

Satu hal yang Junghyun mengerti.

 _Oppa sudah menemukan obat stres-nya._

.

.

.

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Hyunbin berujar. Sebelum menata seluruh barang bawaan ke dalam kopor, ia mengumpulkan benda-benda itu di atas tempat tidur. Mengklasifikasikannya berdasarkan sesuatu yang telah ia atur. Mengabsen _check list_ -nya satu persatu dengan sistematis.

Minhyun menyemat senyum simpul. Ia membantu Hyunbin menyiapkan segala keperluannya, "Kepergianmu terjadi terlalu cepat. Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyunjin setelah ia kembali menjadi anak baik."

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil cuti selama satu minggu penuh untuk berlibur bersama keluarga kecilku ini? Aku akan membawa kalian ke Amerika. Florida memiliki pantai yang sangat indah. Aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya."

"Kau baru saja mendapatkan jatah libur selama sepekan dan akan mengambil cuti juga? Ada-ada saja. Kalau ingin mengajak ke Florida kenapa tidak sejak hari pertama kau berada di sini?"

Hyunbin terkekeh ritmis, "Situasi tidak mendukung. Tahu sendiri kan kita punya masalah? Dan baru berhasil diselesaikan sekarang."

"Kau ingin memisahkan Hyunjin dan Seungmin yang baru saja berbaikan? Bagaimana jika Hyunjin merasa tertekan?"

"Tidak akan. Aku akan bilang padanya, setelah pulang dari Amerika, aku akan mensponsori perjalanan menyenangkan mereka ke pantai Incheon."

"Hanya ke pantai Incheon, untuk apa mensponsorinya? Biayanya kan tidak fantastis sama sekali. Masih cukup lah untuk ukuran kantong pelajar seperti mereka."

"Perjalanannya kan lumayan."

Minhyun mengedikkan bahu.

Hyunbin menarik tengkuk Minhyun dan membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Sepersekian detik kemudian kedua belah bibir mereka berpagut. Friksi antar kulit yang mencipta vibrasi itu membuat Hyunbin sedikit mendesah. Terlebih ketika mata memagar rapat dan bibir bergerak untuk lebih menikmati. Berbagi nafas hangat yang berembus pada wajah keduanya.

Lidah Minhyun berdansa menyelaraskan irama yang milik Hyunbin berikan. Mereka melakukannya dalam banyak kejap.

Minhyun sedikit membuka mata. Membiarkannya memayung sayu. Membuat lawan mainnya merasa teduh ketika melihat itu.

Hyunbin mempertanyakan istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada istri yang sering membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia harus menambah istilah baru dalam kamus dan prinsipnya.

"Cepatlah selesaikan acara _packing_ -mu. Aku lapar." Adalah kalimat pertama Minhyun setelah menyelesaikan sentuhan panas mereka.

"Masih belum kenyang dengan ciuman barusan?"

"Astaga Kwon Hyunbin. Yang lapar itu perutku. Bukan birahiku."

Keduanya sempat tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya Hyunbin memutuskan untuk mendahulukan rasa lapar dibandingkan barang-barangnya yang telah menunggu untuk dikemas.

Pertengkaran yang sebelumnya–tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu–terjadi bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, apalagi kebodohan. Hal itu terjadi secara natural. Dan layaknya Hyunjin dan Seungmin. Hyunbin dan Minhyun akhirnya kembali pada hal normal dalam ruang keharmonisan.

.

.

.

Sekelebatan, Minhyun yang sedang memeluk bantal di atas permadani berbulu lebat itu merasakan tebasan angin saat Junghyun berlari melewati punggungnya. Bocah kecil itu menangis dan berniat untuk menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya–setelah lelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga–dengan menonton TV.

Junghyun berlari ketika menutupi sepasang mata basahnya menggunakan punggung lengan, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah melewati sosok yang ia cari.

Naluri Minhyun memaksanya untuk menoleh, "Kau kenapa sayang…?"

Junghyun melepas tempelan tangan di matanya dan menoleh. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencari dengan cara demikian?

Ia segera berlari kembali menghampiri Minhyun dan menghempas tubuh mungil ke pangkuannya lalu mendekap erat. Minhyun membalas dengan pelukan hangat dan menyalurkan afeksi melalui sentuhan tangan yang digerakkan pada puncak kepala putrinya, "Kenapa kau menangis?" ia mereduplikasi pertanyaan.

Junghyun segera melapor bahwa Hyunjin yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kwon Hyunjin! Bisakah kau berhenti menjahili adikmu?!" Minhyun berteriak pada anak sulung yang sedang asik memainkan video game di ruangan sebelah.

"Aku lagi yang disalahkan. Dasar tukang ngadu." Hyunjin mengecapkan gumaman malas yang tidak ada satu orang pun bisa menangkapnya.

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

Words count: around 3k

Sekali lagi aku tegasin ini ff remake dari ffku yg lain. Dengan perbaikan di segala sisi. Bukan plagiat.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Rubah Galak | komurola | OptimusKomurola**

 **Cathy | Daedan | mulut ember**

 **Noviavirda | Afifah | rambutmerahminhyun**

 **Soint0you | Guest**

Special thanks to:

 **Oswmunz | Dianzu | bileacids**

Tinggalin jejak lagi ya :*

Bandung, March 29th 2018 21:20 PM


End file.
